User blog:Zordon123456789mlw7/Random EYEZMAZE challenge
My absolute favorite gamey website EYEZMAZE has this one game that I particularly like cause its just pictures! Why do I like this game so much? Well go here if you is truly curious to go Mr. I-killed-some-cat-with-my-curiosity (We shall always remember you Flametail...) To start just click and hatch Mr. Eggy. Anyways, here be teh challenge: your mission Special Agent is to make stories for teh pictures. Some of teh pics be kinda trippy... but I loves them. Also alots feature characters from teh games so you should probably play alot (*HINT HINT*) if you wants to know about some. RULES!!!: *Tabuu on pics #: 8, 9, 22, 28, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 40, and 43, *You should really think of a real story not just "The smily sin became a smily flower!" THAT IS BAD!!! *7, 10, 13, 15, 21, 26, 27, 41, 42, and I guess 45 (in a way) appear in teh games so look out for them (*HINT* *HINT*) Current Entries Me: #29: Myukedrie, Mar. 31, 2010 The Myukedrie were a species of weird looking people. Their colors divided them into three kingdoms: The Kingdom of Myukedrie Whites, the Domain of Myukedrie Blues, and the Monarchy of Myukedrie Yellows. Myukedrie White who were a race of killing machines who were very prideful and even ran four-legged sometimes. They were so proud that in battle, lost soldiers would not get honor blankets until well after the end of the fight. They fought so hard legends tell this is how they earned their red paws/hands + feet/ ???. For a long time, they had been the most powerful of the three kingdoms. The lowly and weak Myukedrie Whites farm instead of fight. The Myukedrie Blues were a wise and knowledgeable race of proffessors and scientists. Though they had the most advanced technology of all Myukedrie (by the way I assume Myukedrie is the plural of Myukedrie...) they were at equal power with the Myukedrie Yellows. Their honor blankets are short and white to torture their enemies when they stain to show the pain they have caused. The Myukedrie Yellows were a race of craftsmen, artisans, and merchants. Through their booming trade business, they have become the wealthiest, yet they are still on par in power with the Myukedrie Blues. Their honor blankets are long, red, and have bits at the end to conceal the loss of an honorary soldier. One day, the Myukedrie White king, Myu decided he wanted all the Myukedrie to serve under his command. So he declared official war on the Queen of Myukedrie Blues, Ked, and on the Monarch of the Myukedrie Yellows, Rie. At the start, Ked and Rie decided to be allies, but when Ked betrayed Rie by allowing a wave of his soldiers fight without her soldiers, they became enemies, and the three sided war began. At the time, Ked's people had a scientific revolution of a sort and developed new weoponry for use in the war. Also at the time, business increased by almost 200% as the Domain of Myukedrie Yellows became the trading capital of the known world and recieved new technology. Now, with all three sides evenly matched, total war broke out, destroying villages and farms until near everyone had died. The rulers decided if they were to win the war, they'd have to fight themselves and prepared for battle. The three rulers battled amongst themselves in a battle lasting three days and three nights, As the three fell on the floor dying, they agreed that all Myukedrie should be at peace with one another and slowly, the spirits gave way of life and flew away into the sky leaving their still, lifeless bodies on the floor. Category:Blog posts